Power Switch
by The Nerdinator
Summary: New Heroes, S1E4. Lance Boil lures the Grossologists into a trap and extracts Ty's shapeshifting power, in the hopes of using it himself. A mess-up gives it to Abby instead - and now she's morphing uncontrollably! Can the Grossologists get Ty his morphing back before Abby destroys the world?
1. Cold Open

"Yes, yes, YES!" a short figure with a bulging head said triumphantly. He was standing in front of a large blackboard completely covered in calculations.

"Once I have them in my grasp, I will become UNSTOPPABLE!" He cackled, making claws out of his disproportionally small, red hands. "Then we'll see who can't rule Grossology. I'll show you, Archers! I'll show you all!"

However, on one part of the blackboard, there was something he had missed:

 **2 + 2 = 5**

(Cue theme song).


	2. A Jetpack no le gusta pensar

**AN: This fic is set on September 5, 2014.**

* * *

"I know you have about 35,000 morphs," Abby said, "and I know that I will not what know some of them are. But in all honesty, what the [h word] is that?"

She said this to Ty. Currently, he had morphed into a foot-tall, orange, octopus-like creature. But unlike a real octopus, it was dry and scaly, plus it had only seven arms. Rather than a beak, it had a toothy maw underneath its single eye.

"An Eldritch Abomination," Ty said proudly. "It's a bit redundant, considering that shapeshifting _already_ disregards the laws of physics, but I like having that extra little screw-with-your-mind."

"If that's the case, why aren't you bigger?"

"Unfortunately," Ty said, a look of exasperation on his face, "Eldritch Abominations exhibit extreme dimorphism between males and females." He demorphed, with the same sour expression on his face.

Abby groaned.

Some metal-sounding footsteps came, and the two siblings were joined by their younger, robotic brother. Jetpack had a perplexed look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Jetpack?" Ty asked.

"I have to write a craving about fish, but I don't know what to write," the android replied, thumbing his proboscis.

"Jetpack, you idiot, that's not what craving means!" Abby exclaimed.

"The word you're looking for is 'report'," Ty said, more gently than his sister. "Didn't you think 'craving' sounded a little weird in that sentence?"

"I don't exactly like to think," Jetpack said bluntly.

His siblings stared at him.

"I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know how much so," Abby grumbled. "And on TOP of that, there's Ty and his morphing!"

"Hey, morphing is an art. Controlling it and picking the right form is necessary work. You can't just morph willy-nilly!" Ty snapped.

Abby stepped back a little. Ty was normally a very nice guy, but when he was angry his temper could match Abby's own. She knew better than to mess with him when he was mad.

However, she did say "In my defense, I can't morph, so I don't have a clue about all that stuff."

Ty relaxed a bit. "Of course, you probably couldn't handle the coolness of it."

"I so could!"

"Why are we yelling?" Jetpack interjected.

Just then, a familiar noise came from the inside of Jetpack's chest compartment. _Da-da-do-DAH, da-da-do-DAH_. On making sure no one was around, Jetpack opened the compartment and began rummaging around in it. He pulled out a dictionary, a folding chair, and even a bo staff before he found his grossometer.

"Archers," The Director said. "Lance Boil is back at it. We have reason to believe he has collected a large amount of staphylococcus bacteria."

"One of the things that causes acne," Ty murmured.

"Your mission is to find out what he's up to." The Director shuddered. "I can't STAND the thought of more blackheads! Not after what I'VE been through!" The transmission ended.

"Something tells me I _don't_ want to know what he's been through," Abby commented.

They raced off to the secret entrance to the Gag Lab and suited up.


	3. No More Morphing

The three had arrived at Lance Boil's lair. Ty morphed into a sheet of paper, slipped under the door to the other side, demorphed, and opened it for his siblings.

"You know, you could have gone into ooze mode and slid under it that way," Abby pointed out.

"I could've...but I didn't, now did I?" Ty replied.

Abby sighed. "You can't rely on that all the time. I mean, you have eleven other powers. Can't you use them for a change?"

Ty rolled his eyes. "If you're done griping, we have a villain to stop."

* * *

They found Lance Boil, turned around in a swivel chair.

"Lance Boil," Abby said. "Prepare to have your plan _popped_."

"Why is it that she can make puns and I can't?" Ty asked the reader.

Lance turned around. "Grossologists. How... _unexpected_."

"But...we've met," Jetpack said, confused.

"Jetpack, you moron, he was being sarcastic," Abby groaned.

Ty ignored both of them. "Lance, your plan won't work. That's because it'll be short on _staph_."

Abby slapped him for his stupid pun.

"See what I mean?!" Ty said to the reader again.

"The Director actually believed it?" Lance asked, chuckling. "That moron actually thought that I was getting _Staphylococcus_ bacteria from a breeder? Actually, that's not a bad idea..."

"Uh oh," Abby said.

Ty morphed into Admiral Ackbar. "It's a trap!" he exclaimed, demorphing as suddenly as he had morphed.

"And soon we will have _none of that_ ," Lance said. He pressed a button on a remote control he had until then been hiding in his coat. A large tube came from the ceiling, revealing a ray gun. A beam of dark blue light struck Ty, enveloping his body. A wisp of light, such a pale shade of orange it could be mistaken for white, flew out of his mouth and into a nearby tube. The blue light dissipated.

Ty tried to morph. He couldn't. "No," he said weakly.

"Yes!" Lance replied. "I stole your morphing. Now I shall give it to myself AND I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! And if you don't believe me, I did all the calculations." Lance pulled out a blackboard covered with them.

Jetpack noticed something. "Um...I don't know much, but isn't two plus two _four_?"

"You're right," Lance said, finally noticing and correcting his error. "Oh, dear."

"What?"

"Instead of giving the morphing directly to me, the power will be shot at random until it hits a person. Ty might get it back..."

The tube containing the power sprouted another ray and launched the power into the air. It bounced around all over the place and then collided...with Abby.

"What the-" Abby started, but she was cut off by her body being enveloped in very pale, almost-white yellow light...

* * *

Abby's body began to change its chemical composition, turning into glossy metal. Her eyes turned red. Her body began to compact itself, smaller and smaller it grew, more and more tubular its shape.

Abby was now a small laser pointer.

* * *

The light dissolved.

"This is [f word]ing great," Laser pointer-Abby said. "I'm USELESS!"

"Not entirely," Ty said. "You were right, sis. I have other powers. Now I can improvise with them." He picked up his sister and extended his left arm to where a perplexed Lance was sitting. He turned Abby's laser on, shining the light directly into Lance's eyes.

"MY EYES!" Lance yelped, falling out of his chair. Ty put down his sister and sprouted an extra right arm, with which he used to shatter Lance's device. Ty ate the ray gun itself. A few seconds passed, and Ty opened his chest, reached into his stomach, and pulled out a set of shackles. He closed his chest and locked Lance in place.

"And that's that," Ty said. "Abby, you can demorph now."

"I'm _trying_!" his sister snapped. She struggled...and then morphed into a stick.

Jetpack looked at his brother. They exchanged a worried look.


	4. Fusion's A Cheap Tactic

The Archers had returned to the lab. The rest of the team was also there, because Lab Rat had called them to monitor Abby's condition.

"Oh. Hi, guys. How's it going? Because _I AM A POTATO!_ " Abby growled. This was true, as Abby had recently morphed into a Yukon Gold.

"Even as a vegetable, she's got an attitude," Chester remarked. "Ty, how about you?"

"I feel...incomplete. Like a part of me got ripped out and didn't grow back," Ty replied solemnly.

"Well, that 'part' got stuck to me, and it's really being a pain in the tap root," Abby said, having morphed into a carrot. "I can't control it at all."

"And by my data, you won't," Lab Rat said.

Everyone looked at him.

He cleared his throat. "Ty spent around eighteen hours submerged in nuclear waste so radioactive it puts Chernobyl to shame. That's enough exposure for each superpower to develop, then for his body to naturally adapt to it. Not only that, but there are also sub-powers resulting from combining his official powers together."

"Like combining his ability to control his ability to melt and his superstrength-" Naomi began.

"Results in superspeed," Lab Rat finished.

Abby morphed into a watermelon. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't have the radiation exposure that Ty did. The ability to transform into different beings, therefore, involuntarily turns you into progressively more dangerous forms for 144 minutes."

"Why only that long?" Abby asked while morphing into a durian.

"Because after 144 minutes of the shapeshifting, you'll turn into an exact duplicate of the Earth - only made of antimatter - and destroy the world."

Everyone gasped.

"It took a little time to come here," Paige noted. "As of right now, we have two hours until Abbygeddon. We need to find a way to depower Abby and repower Ty. And yes, I called it Abbygeddon."

"Adding insult to injury, the snob is making puns now," Ty said to the reader.

Abby morphed into a mango. "Since when was a mango dangerous?"

"Well, there's the pit...the size...the fact that _I'm having an allergic reaction to you right now?!_ " Lab Rat exclaimed as his arms began to swell with pus. Then Abby morphed into a fly, and the reaction stopped. "Thank you."

"Hm...maybe I can use a different power to reclaim my morphing," Ty said.

"Like how a wallet reclaims its duffel bag?" Jetpack asked.

"...I don't know what you meant, but I'm going to ignore it," Ty replied. He began to walk backwards. "Okay, in four...three...two...one..."

However, he accidentally walked into Naomi.

A flash of light.

Taking the place of the two lovers was a mysterious entity dressed in an olive-green slimesuit. A being with black-and-orange speckled hair in an unruly bob cut. The figure was even taller than Lab Rat. Its gender...was both of them at once?

"What just happened?" the figure asked. Then it realized that the voice coming out of its mouth was the combination of both Ty's and Naomi's.

"One of your sub-powers," Lab Rat explained. "Fusing between people. Normally, it's the combination of ooze mode and morphing, but with the morphing gone it seems that it's promoted itself to full-on superpower."

"How come I've never seen it?" Abby asked, morphing into a dung beetle.

"This is why!" the figure exclaimed. "I'm seeing into two brains! I'm both male and female! I mean, what's my name going to be?!"

"Well...Tyomi's taken...so...Nowoti?" Chester asked.

"Okay," the now-named Nowoti replied.

* * *

 **AN: Nowoti is pronounced NOW-oat-I.**


	5. Mind Boggle

The team had been forced to go outside, as Abby's more recent morphs were too big to fit in the Gag Lab. As of right now she was a subadult _Tyrannosaurus rex_ , thirty feet long and ten feet tall, yellow-green in color with a darker green stripe running from snout to tail, and a fuzzy mane of teal feathers.

"I hate this!" Abby roared. "I can barely see my arms!"

"At least you can _use_ your arms," Jetpack said.

A flash of light. Abby was now a subadult female _Carnotaurus sastrei_ , eight feet tall and twenty feet long, a teal marking covering her body snout to the base of her tail and extending to her chest, with a cyan underbelly and tail, a tail that also bore four blue stripes. Her body was adorned with spikes, her forehead with a slender pair of horns. Her arms were so atrophied that she found she could barely move them.

Abby snarled. "You're lucky you're not a _Saltasaurus_ ," she warned her brother, before stomping off.

"...What does salt have to do with anything?" Jetpack asked Chester.

" _Carnotaurus_ eat _Saltasaurus_. Abby was basically threatening to snap your neck and turn you into sauropod burgers."

"She is scary," Jetpack noted, a bit frightened.

"What Ty and Naomi did may be more so. How are we doing, Nowoti?"

"I feel weird," the fusion responded. "I'm seeing memories of two people at once. It's a lot to take in...but I think this may improve the relationship of my components. Chester, you were fused with Kid Rot; any advice?"

"The way Kid Rot and I fused wasn't true fusion," the blonde explained. "It wasn't creating something new from two parts; it was one part silencing another. That kind of fusion took me eighteen months and a giardia infection to break it; you could defuse at any minute."

Nowoti dissolved in a flash of olive-green light, splitting into Ty and Naomi.

"My timing couldn't have been better," Chester noted.

Naomi staggered to her feet. "Yeaugh...I feel dizzy..." and then she threw up. Jetpack sprung to the opportunity and began his afternoon snack.

"Quick question," Ty said. "How come no one's coming to look for us at school?"

"Closed early because a light fixture in the cafeteria exploded," Naomi replied weakly.

"How convenient." Ty said, sighing. "You know, this fusion thing is pretty draining. I'm pretty sure I don't want to go back to it."

"Guys!" Paige exclaimed, rushing into the scene. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ended up running into Ty.

Another flash of light. This fusion was of a similar size to Nowoti, but Tyge was not as slim. The fusion wore a peach-colored slimesuit, had mottled yellow and black hair, and currently was freaking out, before defusing as fast as che was created.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Paige snapped.

"I have no intention to," Ty said. Then _he_ threw up, on account of being fused with Paige.

Paige ignored it. "Guys, I have bad news. Apparently Lance decided to use _Staphylococcus aureus_ bacteria for real this time. He's built robots laced with the bacteria to infect everyone in the city."

"That would be bad," Naomi said. "Those bacteria create lots of different infections, from simple acne to sinusitis and food poisoning."

"Worse yet," Ty added, "some of them could be drug-resistant MRSA. Curing cases of _that_ would be next to impossible."

Abby had come back, this time in a female version of Ty's dragon morph. It was a speckled green with shorter horns compared to Ty's dark blue long-horned morph.

"I think Abby may be able to help," Ty finished.

"Help what?" she asked.


	6. End of the World? NO!

Lance Boil grinned. "Fool Grossologists. Do you really think you can stop my army of staph-bots?" He said this referring to a troop of robots filled with a massive amount of _Staphylococcus aureus_ bacteria.

"Yep. Totally do," Chester said.

"Oh? Former bad boy wants to play? Well let's _go!_ AUGH!"

An invisible hand had picked up Lance by the shirt collar. He was turned around and repeatedly slapped in the face, before being dropped on the ground and stuffed into a pet carrier.

Ty turned visible again. "At least I have my other powers still," he said happily. "Abby! Get the robots!"

"Roger that." A backhoe roared into the street, plowing down robot after robot. It extended its back scoop and bowled over another set. Abby kept fighting the robots, but there were just too many.

Then she morphed again.

A massive being rose from the robots. It looked like a scaly octopus, only much, _much_ bigger. It was the height of a skyscraper and the width of two entire blocks. And there the three-eyed figure was, floating in the air.

"What morph is _THAT?!_ " Chester exclaimed, seeing what his crush had become.

"Let's see...183 tentacles...712 feet tall and 1710 feet in diameter...four mouths...three eyes-"

A blast of yellow light incinerated a row of robots.

"And laser vision. Chester, my friend, that is an eldritch abomination. And before you ask, those things are dimorphic, females are bigger."

"No, really, I hadn't noticed."

But they soon fell quiet as the lasers shot from all three of Abby's eyes and decimated the army. Naomi, Jetpack, and Paige came from where they were hiding, picked up the pet carrier Lance Boil was in and carrying him to a nearby police car.

"Oh, the indignity," Lance grumbled.

"There will be a lot more where you're headed, believe you me. We'll have to go through your personal information through the court case to find out where you got all that staph," The Detective told him.

Once that was done, and the team had regrouped, Abby asked, "Paige?", two of her mouths talking in unison.

Paige looked at her. A laser zapped her, covering Paige in ash.

"That's for being a [b word] to me."

"Probably deserve that," Paige said weakly, before collapsing.

Silence. Then a loud rumbling, as Abby's body began to glow.

"Oh no! Only one morph is left until Abbygeddon, and that's Anti-Earth!" Naomi exclaimed. "This could be it!"

"No it won't," Ty said. "Because I'm going to try and counter the antimatter. I could die..."

"You would?"

"Well, if it means saving the world..."

Naomi kissed him. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said, crying.

 _I never got to tell Abby I love her_ , Chester realized when he figured out that Abby might die too.

As Abby's body began to grow even larger, Ty jumped into the air and, with his power of contortion stretched himself into a massive orange sheet that covered the entirety of Abby's body.

But instead of a titanic explosion...they merged, creating a ball of amber yellow light before they shrank and became...human?

A new figure emerged. It bore an amber-colored slimesuit and had an unruly mop of brown hair. Its eyes were a mixture of Ty and Abby's, as was its face.

Tabby defused.

"I can't believe I fused with you," Abby griped. "Wait - I'm human again! YES! Ty, I could-"

"We're siblings. Doing that would break a few laws."

"Oh. Right. In that case, I'll...kiss this rock!" She picked a rock off the ground and smooched it. _It's not Chester, but I'm not ready to kiss_ him _yet, so...yeah,_ she thought.

"My powers gave me another option," Ty explained. "By fusing with Abby, I was able to regain my morphing ability and take it from her. Now I'm complete again."

"I don't know much, but if someone else got your morphing-thingy, wouldn't the same thing happen?" Jetpack asked while Paige tried to get back to her feet.

"Good point." Ty projected a holographic screen from his eyes. It displayed his morphs. Ty scrolled through them by moving his eyes and clicked on "ANTIMATTER EARTH".

A color-inverted picture of the Earth, surrounded in a black aura, appeared, next to a description of it.

"I can't delete a morph," Ty went on, "but I _can_ lock it." He looked at a lock symbol and clicked it with his mind. His morphing asked him if he wanted to lock it, that it could not be undone easily. Ty did so.

Then he went to his favorited morphs and clicked on "EUROPEAN DRAGON". On finding it, he clicked, "LOAD MORPH". The screen vanished back into his brain and then Ty was a dragon.

With a triumphant roar, Ty flew off into the distance, happy to have reclaimed his favorite power.


	7. Credits Gag

"How come Abby went right from backhoe to eldritch abomination?" Chester asked Ty.

"We couldn't fit all 35000 or so morphs into 144 minutes," Ty replied. "So we skipped over a few."

"Got it." Chester sighed. "Wait. Wouldn't your fall into radioactive waste have killed you?"

"We're animated characters! This is an animated show! Logic does not always apply here."

The end.


End file.
